Obey Your Orders
by AutobotScout
Summary: Ever since her arrival on Earth, Surrexit has found that her Commander has treated her exceptionally harshly. Hell, she's almost certain he treats her worse than he does Wheeljack. But the femme is terribly unaware of the sorts of 'punishments' a disobedient soldier may receive. Or is it just her?


Obey Your Orders :..: Ultra Magnus/Cybertronian!Rozalina Esquivel : smut :

Surrexit's servo was at her hip while her other one held onto the dark wall of the warehouse, holding her straight as she laughed at the rather lame joke that had just tumbled out of Wheeljack's mouthplates. She couldn't wrap her helm around the fact that one mech could be so appealing to the optics but so stupid when he told jokes. Not that she didn't appreciate his efforts to cheer her up after a long day of receiving and obeying orders from the Commander.

"Primus, Wheeljack, you need to keep your voice down!"

"What, why? You afraid Chief will hear me?" The ex-wrecker rolled his optics, servos resting on his waist. The periwinkle femme shook her helm with a quiet laugh, sticking her hip out a bit as she brought her servo up to scratch the side of her face. She opened her mouthplates to say something when Wheeljack's friendly stare turned into an annoyed glare while he grumbled, and Bulkhead immediately stood at attention. Which could only mean one thing.

The femme's gaze flickered to her daring companion, looking into his bright blue optics as a silent cry for help. She could only hope he would understand the sign and find a way to pull her out from under his scrutinizing gaze. For some reason, Ultra Magnus treated her like an incompetent fool, worse than he did Wheeljack! Sure, she had been a civilian for the majority of the war, and she only recently arrived to Earth and joined Team Prime, but she was as much an Autobot as he was! As everyone else!

Wheeljack laughed at her stare, an action that would have her cringe if the Second in Command wasn't standing directly behind her. "What exactly are you doing, soldier?" Surrexit straightened her stance, no longer leaning on the wall with a single servo, and was just about to turn to face him and answer with practiced respect when the rebellious mech answered _for _her.

"She's finally loosening up, Shoulder Pads. Being under your constant surveillance isn't exactly a walk in the park, especially for Surrexit."

She reminded herself to personally _offline _Wheeljack later. As soon as she avoided any type of scolding from Ultra Magnus, who she could tell was less than pleased.

Surrexit spun on her heel, facing the vexed mech behind her, who was staring at her with absolute fury in his optics. She tried to wipe her face clean of any fear as she spoke, and she wanted to die when she heard the quiver in her voice. "Forgive him, sir. He didn't mean any of that, and I never said nor implied such a thing. He was merely jesting."

"No I wasn't."

"AND," she momentarily glared at the Wrecker, "I enjoy being under your command." Being close enough to him to notice, she tilted her helm by an inch when she saw his optics flutter closed for a nanoklik. "You have helped our cause since your arrival on this planet, and it is an honor to work with you." Surrexit hoped that, by some miracle of Primus himself, he would believe her. It wasn't the _whole _truth, per se, but to tell Ultra Magnus the complete truth would be as if to subject herself to Megatron's torture.

But he didn't buy it; he was smarter than that. He knew when she was lying, and with the way he warily looked her up and down, he was wondering what she really thought. Behind her, Wheeljack burst into a fit of laughter, and she heard Bulkhead ask him to cut it out, but she didn't turn to punch the white and red mech in the faceplates. Instead, she kept her optics locked on the intimidating mech before her, the two holding their optic contact.

It was strange, to say the least. He stared at her with a mass of emotions she couldn't identify in his optics, and since his EM Field was never set free, she couldn't determine what they were. But her own spark was hectic, both from slight unease and a familiar sense of stimulation she usually felt when he was this close and glaring mercilessly at her. She might not have been his favorite Autobot, but he didn't have to know that she found his strict behavior exciting.

"Surrexit," he snapped her out of her daze, and she instantly checked to make sure she hadn't shown him anything better left in the dark. She was relieved to find that she was still in the clear. "You will accompany me on an operation, to show me that you've learned from the training I've put you through. We are to find and retrieve the bones of a Predacon, and keep it from the Decepticons."

The light blue femme gave him a curt nod, quickly disguising the disappointment in her optics with a show of respect. She turned her head enough to smile at the two Wreckers behind her, one of which was wishing her luck while the other looked sympathetic, as though she were going with Unicron himself. Surrexit rolled her optics, walking away from them and approaching her partner, who knocked his fist with her own.

"Come back in one piece, alright?" Smokescreen grinned at her, and she gave him a laugh back as she nodded. He pulled his servo from her, about to say something else when he stopped himself and gestured towards Ultra Magnus. "Wouldn't want to keep the Commander waiting."

"Right," she grumbled under her breath, only being heard by the "Rookie", and his only reaction was to laugh as he patted her rotater cup. Surrexit waved at him before jogging to the Commander, who stood beside the ground bridge with an expression of impatience.

_"I just have to prove myself, then this whole situation can be over with." _The thought came into her processor before she could stop it, and it made her grin to herself. She lifted her optics to look at him, silently asking if she could go ahead, and he nodded once to show he approved. With a bounce in her step and a sway to her hips, the femme walked through the swirling vortex of green.

They didn't waste any time, the Vehicons. They spotted her and shot for her chassis, and she silently thanked Ultra Magnus for training her in combat, because her instincts kicked in when she dove behind a boulder. She armed herself with a cannon, glancing behind the large rock towards the enemy, and she rose to her pedes and started firing at them, seeing her shots hit her targets. She hardly noticed when the Second in Command joined her on the battlefield and helped her.

As she shot, her optics scanned the cave to locate the bones and grab them, but she growled when she caught sight of them in the claw-like servos of the Decepticon Seeker, Starscream. She ducked behind another boulder, standing beside her Commander and staring up at him. "Commander," her voice caught his attention, and his bright optics looked into her own. "Starscream has the bones. Should I go retrieve it from him?"

Ultra Magnus shook his head after a nanoklik of considering it, turning and shooting at an Eradicon that came too close. "It's far too dangerous. You would be offlined before you even made it halfway across the field."

"Commander!"

"That's an order, soldier." His voice was harsh, and he turned to face her, close enough to touch his chassis to her own, and while she was furious with him for stopping her, a section of her processor clouded at the proximity. Needless to say she ignored it, just as she ignored him.

"One that I can't follow," she spoke clearly, and she backed away from him before he could stop her. She transformed into her alt mode and sped past his pedes, driving out from behind the boulder and zooming between legs. The Vehicons were surprised at the burst of speed, and it took them a klik to react. But she felt relief when she saw some of them go down, meaning Ultra Magnus was helping her.

It didn't take long for her to reach the shocked Seeker, so she transformed once again and leapt toward him, servo covering his and crushing the bones he had in it. His scream of rage and anxiety was high pitched, and he kicked her back from him. Looking at all of the Vehicons that were down for the count and, coming to the realization that he had somehow failed _again, _he snapped. "Well, what are you fools doing just standing around!?" He commanded them to get rid of the Autobots before promptly transforming and flying away.

Surrexit, who was laying on the ground, watched as the Eradicons leapt into action, shooting at both her and the Autobot Second in Command. She didn't favor the idea of having her helm blasted off, so she hurriedly stood up and kicked the nearest Decepticon, who went down with ease. Her cannon at the ready, she shot for the spark, letting out a tired grunt when one of them landed a hit on her.

The two Autobots fought with determination, but through the corner of her optics, she could see Ultra Magnus was practically seething. He must've been less than pleased that she had defied him, but that didn't matter. She had destroyed the bones before it could reach Megatron, so even if it meant blatantly ignoring a thousand orders, she would gladly repeat her actions.

When all the Vehicons were offlined or had fled, she stood tall, chassis heaving up and down from exhaustion as her cannon was replaced with her servo. She stretched her servos high above her helm, optics closing for a moment as she listened to the sound of the Commander angrily walking towards her, and she braced herself for a scolding.

"What you did out there, soldier, was reckless. You should not have acted against my orders! What if you were offlined, or taken prisoner? Do you think the Decepticons would not harm you?" Surrexit tried not to let the fatigue cloud her judgement, she really did. But he was yelling at her as if she was a sparkling that didn't understand what was at stake, and that was where she drew the line.

She lost all self control, enough to forget to hold her EM Field back from crashing into him.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have given me such a stupid order!" she shouted, kicking away the fallen body of an Eradicon and stepping closer to him, stopping when her chassis pressed against his and she had to tilt her helm a bit back to see his faceplates clearly. "I mean, if it hadn't been for my 'recklessness', the Decepticons would've taken the bones! I think that maybe these useless orders are what's putting them ahead of us," she glared up at him, biting her glossa as she stood at attention, _"sir." _

Ultra Magnus remained silent, glaring down at the smaller femme that showed no signs of remorse, and she didn't apologize. She made work of bringing in her EM Field again and realized just what it was she said, and while she wanted to tell him that she didn't (fully) mean any of that, she kept quiet too. He took this as a sign that it was his turn to speak, so he did.

"I don't like the tone in your voice, _Surrexit. _Disobeying orders like that could've cost you your life, so you need to be taught how to follow instructions." He slowly walked around her, and she didn't fail to feel his servo run along her hips, and she stiffened at the contact. "So I'm going to test just how well you can follow orders, no matter what they may ask of you."

He didn't move out from behind her as she hoped he would, but even though she wanted to turn and face him, she decided against it. After all, if she was going to make up for her brief insubordination, she had to follow orders, and he hadn't told her to do so. Surrexit could feel how close he was to her and grew uneasy, trying to guess what he was planning to do.

"Let go of your EM Field."

She was already reluctant in doing that, turning her head to the side to look at him with her curious optics. Despite the strictness in his optics, his mouthplates were curved into an alluring smirk, and she looked away to calm her frantic spark. Before he could repeat the order, she let her EM Field loose, feeling it curl away from her and collide with him.

Ultra Magnus had no reaction to the uncertainty plain in her field, instead he shifted behind her, his servo touching the bottom of her back again, but he kept it there this time. Surrexit sucked in some air, nearly lurching forward at the contact. She had only been this intimate with one other Cybertronian, and that had been vorns ago. She was kind of hoping he was just messing with her.

"Fall to your knees, soldier." He still sounded loud and clear to her, no change nor falter in his tone, so he was still on the top of his game. Realizing how delicate (and pathetic) she must've looked, she straightened her back and put on a neutral expression as she lowered herself to her knees. Servos balancing her, she glanced up at the Commander to see him still smirking down at her, so she offered him a mischievous grin.

He frowned down at her expression. "Wipe that grin off your face."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes." At that, Surrexit looked ahead and, after some struggle, made sure her mouthplates were still. She heard the familiar shifting of metal against metal, and her processor took her to a rather dark place, where she wondered what exactly he intended to make her do. Without a warning, his servo wrapped around her neck and pulled her helm back, holding onto her without too much of a tight grip, but enough pressure so that she couldn't shake him off.

Ultra Magnus' smirk returned at the sight, her mouthplates hanging open from surprise and her servos coming off of the ground, so she began lightly shaking. Her bright gold optics followed every move he made, watching him closely as he kneeled behind her (yet still towered over her frame; slag him for being such a large mech) and brought his faceplates down to hover over her own. "Do not move."

The task seemed simple at first; he wasn't moving in the least, so she could handle not moving either. But then he collided with her, his glossa sliding out and entering her mouthplates, she jolted. His optics didn't close for a second, maintaining the optic contact as her vocal processor let out a shocked moan. She nearly reached her servos up to grab him, but she remembered his command and sat still. Her mouthplates wanted to close around him, her own glossa wanted to react, but she was not allowed.

He continued his ministrations, licking along the length of her glossa until he could reach no further, and then he just licked back up. Surrexit couldn't help the pant that slipped past her open mouth, and she heard him chuckle at her reaction. His second servo wrapped around her body, scratching the armor just above her interface hatch. Her hips felt weak at the attention he was giving her, and she nearly fell forward had he not held her up. The Commander pulled his helm away, breaking the connection they had, but he continued scraping her armor.

She could hear his com-link go off and hoped he would quit it to respond. She was hoping to return to the base with at least _some _dignity, because if he continued to "teach her to follow orders", she would have none left by the time she had to show her faceplates to her fellow Autobots. To her dismay, he didn't stop, instead pulling her into his lap and dropping his servo between her legs. He spread them a bit to give himself more space to touch her interfacing hatch.

"Don't make a sound."

Surrexit turned her helm to look at him incredulously, and his gaze matched hers; he expected her to follow orders. She wondered if she would be able to keep quiet with him scratching just above her valve. The light blue femme bowed her head, closing her mouthplates to stop herself from allowing any strange noises to escape, and he answered.

"Ultra Magnus, what is your status?"

"We're alright, Ratchet. We simply ran into some Decepticons," his digit pressed down roughly, and while her mouthplates opened, she remained silent. "We took care of the threat, and are pursuing Starscream for the bones."

She could hear Ratchet swear under his breath while Ultra Magnus pulled at her hatch, slowly opening it. Her optics wide with mortification, she moved to bring her servo up to her mouth. Seeing this, he used his other servo to forcibly grip onto her wrist and bring it to the back of her helm, where his glossa ran up her digit. Her body twitched, and she could feel her legs shaking as one of his own digits slipped into her now open valve.

"Do you require backup?" Her processor, while fogged up by his treatment, snapped to attention, and her EM Field filled with panic. He must've noticed, because he spared a moment to close his mouthplates around her digit, which caused her to hang her helm and force herself not to let out a pant. He moved away quickly and provided the Medic with an answer.

"No. Surrexit is close behind him, and I am providing her with any help she may need."

"If you're certain. Make sure to alert me if circumstances change."

"Of course, Doctor." With that, communications were turned off, and the femme drawled out the loudest moan she had ever heard herself make. Ultra Magnus chuckled behind her, adding a second digit to her valve, and she could feel herself stretching around them. The pain mixed with the pleasure, and he had her panting before him in a nanoklik. "Good work."

She twisted her helm to the side, looking into his optics as he pulled her back firmly against his chassis. "Now use your servo."

Her optics inspected his closely, silently admiring the color before she registered what it was he said. "What?" He growled, a noise that only spiked her arousal, and his digits pushed deep inside her until she nearly screamed.

"Do as I command, soldier."

The smaller femme turned to stare down at her valve, which already had two digits in it, and she seriously doubted even one of her digits could fit in there with his. But he ordered it, and if she was to prove to him she _could _listen, she would have to obey him.

Obey she did.

The servo he released trailed down her body, slowly reaching her valve and stopping at the tip. Taking a shuttering breath, she slipped her digit in, to which a shock of pleasure shot through her body and she threw her helm back, moaning loudly for all to hear. He smirked down at her, once again intruding her mouthplates with his glossa, expertly pushing her glossa around her mouth to taste the places he had missed before.

His digits moved inside her valve, scraping along the insides and urging her to do the same. She obliged, using her digit to caress her walls and bring a moan out of herself. He didn't move as slow as she wanted him to, touching her ceiling node with the tip of his digit while simultaneously stroking her sensor nodes. Surrexit was a whimpering mess, quivering against him

Ultra Magnus pulled away from her, taking his digits from her valve and ignoring her wanton whine. He rose to his pedes and circled to stand in front of her, and she could finally see him. He was not as composed as she thought, his optics filled with lust as much as hers were, and she could tell he was dying to release his spike and fill her up. Just the thought of it made her close her optics, hoping that her EM Field wasn't giving away too much.

"Finish yourself off."

Surrexit stared up at him, systems beginning to overheat when she saw the erotic look in his optics; how could he maintain such a stoic expression when he was so obviously excited? The femme nodded her helm a second later, averting her golden optics down to her servo, and she began to move. Her digit moved slow at first, feeling along each sensor node and bringing out a pleased pant. She pressed down a bit harshly and twitched, moaning into her other servo before picking up the pace.

Her peds dug into the dirt as she felt herself approaching an overload. She never lasted very long. She scratched down the inside of her valve and let out a cry of pleasure, her helm hanging back as her fans kicked in, working hard to keep her from falling into recharge due to excessive heat. Her servo twitched when she added a second digit, and she let her optics flicker closed to forget where she was and who was staring.

(Though knowing he was watching her did stimulate her.)

Her chassis arched forward when she felt herself come close, so with a final push into her valve, she screamed out in satisfaction, feeling the transfluid spill out of her and coat her digits in the thick liquid. After a moment of panting, she opened her optics and looked back at him. He seemed pleased, though his own fans had come on, so he must've _really _liked what he saw. His next command came after he calmed himself.

Ultra Magnus stepped forward, his servos grabbing her waist and picking her up from the floor. Out of fear of being dropped, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Clean your digits, Surrexit." As he pressed her back to the nearest wall, she gladly obeyed, wrapping her mouthplates around her digits and licking the fluid off.

She heard his plating moving, and out of curiosity, she looked down and saw his spike. It was already pressurized and ready for action, but it was pretty sizable, and she wondered if he would fit. Just two digits had been a lot for her to take in. She popped her digits from her mouth and wrapped her arm securely around his neck again.

He didn't give another command, merely aligning his spike with her valve and brushing his tip against her. Her grip tightened slightly around him, and she showed him the uncertainty in her optics. For the first time since the beginning of the mission, he showed her some reassurance by smiling at her, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. Then he abruptly pushed himself into her, and her valve stretched around him in a shock of pain that crept up her body until she whimpered.

Ultra Magnus wasted no time in pulling back and thrusting back in, and his tempo was set. He pounded into her with a force that sent her processor spinning, and her valve adjusted in time to feel the pleasure that was shooting through her body. She let out a loud moan, tucking her face into his neck and allowing a cry to pass her lips each time he pushed into her. He was slamming against her ceiling node each time, and she could hear him grunting over her, his servos firmly gripping her aft.

Her servos scratched his back, scraping off some paint as he continued to push in and out of her valve. His spike felt _fantastic, _and she felt somewhat glad he had decided to teach her better than to ignore his orders. Surrexit held onto him a bit tighter with each thrust. With each time his spike hit her ceiling node, as well as the cave wall scratching against her back, she was at bliss.

She used her mouthplates to gently nip at the wires in his neck, nearly making him stop as he let out a groan, and she smirked against his armor. With a single forceful thrust into her, she stopped to cry out his designation, and she heard him chuckle as he pressed his forehelm against her shoulder. She could feel his optics on their intertwined bodies, and the knowledge only furthered her arousal. He was watching himself frag her senseless.

(Not that she minded. In fact, she hoped he wouldn't stop.)

Surrexit arched her back when he lingered at her ceiling node, her vision momentarily falling dark as her optics offlined at the familiar sensation of an overload. He must've felt her transfluid drip onto his spike, because he reached his own overload only a nanoklik after she did.

He didn't move away, rather keeping his spike firmly inside of her dripping valve, and as her optics came back online, she dropped her helm to look down at the "damage". She could see him carefully rocking his hips, brushing his spike against some of her sensor nodes as he calmed himself down. Their fans were loud as they cooled their bodies down, and she could see the combined transfluids pooling on the floor beneath them.

His helm moved, and from the corner of her optics, she could see Ultra Magnus looking at her. He didn't seem ashamed of what he had just done with the younger femme, and to be honest, she hoped they would get another chance to interface. "Have you learned your lesson, Surrexit?"

"Oh, you have _no _idea."

(Not that he taught her the lesson he intended. He merely taught her to disobey orders more often.)


End file.
